De hada a pirata
by nightmare killer
Summary: Mucho antes de convertirse en la primer Hada de la alquimia, Zarina conoció a un pirata en quien llegó a creer que era su amigo. Juntos viajaron por todo nunca jamas, descubriendo nuevos polvos de hada y forjando, lo que parecía ser, una gran amistad.


**Después de ver la película de Disney, hadas y piratas, quise escribir un poco sobre una de mis hadas favoritas: Zarina. Espero que les guste.**

**Sé que es algo obvio y lógico, pero Tinkerbell no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

Lo había estropeado todo. ¿Cuántas veces se le había dicho que no debía jugar con el polvillo de hadas? ¿Cuántas veces se le había repetido que el polvillo azul era en extremo peligroso si se usaba como un juguete? Ella nunca había llevado la cuenta, pero sabía que eran varias, incontables. Pero nada de lo que se le había dicho la había hecho entender el problema en el que se podía llegar a meter. El problema en el cual ya estaba.

Observó en silencio como todas las hadas se acercaban curiosas, otras temerosas, por las extrañas raíces que habían crecido hada destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Era eso todo lo que Zarina podía hacer: observar.

Quiso decir algo, una disculpa, pero uno de los heraldos de la reina se lo impidió, mostrando un pergamino que demandaba su exilio. Hubo un silencio en ese momento, debía ser la primera vez que un hada era exiliada. Un nudo se formó en su garganta a medida que todos a su alrededor empezaban a abuchearla y le gritaban que se fuera.

No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lloviera y tuviera que buscar un refugió en medio de la oscuridad, donde incluso los insectos más inofensivos podían llegar a ser un depredador peligroso. Pero no tenía un lugar a donde ir. Empezaba a volar sin rumbo hacía lo desconocido. Rogaba porque toda esa pesadilla terminara. Quería volver a la seguridad de su hogar, si es que aún quedaba algo para llamar hogar, pero no podía.

Ahora se encontraba bajo algunas hojas, protegiéndose de la lluvia. Temblaba de frío y su estomago gruñía por saltarse varias comidas. Para empeorar la situación, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría la poca cantidad de polvo de hadas y tampoco sabía qué hacer una vez que todo su suministro se acabe.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando finalmente el sueño se había apoderado de ella. Eso al menos aliviaría sus penas. Quería que todo terminara… y así sería. Una araña se posó cerca de ella y con una simple mordedura paralizo todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había imaginado que así acabaría su vida: llena de arrepentimientos y remordimientos, con una araña dándose un festín con su cuerpo.

* * *

Zarina despertó con un fuerte grito, era sólo una pesadilla. Agradecía que ahora las pesadillas fueran menos duraderas y frecuentes que antes, cuando solía despertar llorando y gritando. Miró la fogata que había encendido con tanto trabajo, las llamas estaban por extinguirse. Se apresuró a poner más ramas secas y algunas hojas.

Podía escuchar el sonido del mar. Sonrió para sus adentros, no podía creer cuán lejos había llegado usando sólo sus pies, de esta manera podía racionar el polvillo que se había llevado de su hogar tanto como fuera posible. Pese al frío y el hambre, se permitió tener una pequeña sonrisa en medio de toda esa pesadilla.

Era un martirio tener que encender una fogata cada día para evitar que el frío se apoderara de ella y tener que estar siempre atenta para que no se apagara durante la noche. Para cuando la fogata se apagara ya habría salido el sol, así que pensó en dormir tanto como fuera posible. Pero rápidamente desecho esa idea, ahora tenía que levantarse más temprano para buscar su desayuno.

Como si las cosas no podían ser peor, justo cuando estaba por volver a dormirse escucho el sonido de alguien acercándose. Tomó una de las ramas llameantes para poder defenderse de alguna bestia, animal o insecto… pero era algo mucho peor que eso.

—¡Piratas! —Exclamó por instinto. Tomó las bolsas con el poco polvo de hadas amarillo y azul que le quedaba e intentó huir de ahí volando, pero no pudo despegarse del suelo.

Olvido usar el polvo de hadas en ella misma. Ya todo estaba perdido para ella si la veían.

El capitán James no sabía dónde se encontraba, apenas y su barco había tocado tierra firme luego de que una violenta tormenta los casa de curso. Eran tierras desconocidas y las estrellas tenían un ángulo muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrado, tardaría unos minutos en poder tener una idea de su posición actual. Su atención fue a parar en una pequeña luz cerca de algunas palmas de coco. En el suelo se encontraba una persona muy pequeña.

—¡Oye, tú¡ —Exclamó el pirata— ¿Dónde no encontramos?

Por la expresión de miedo de la pequeña, James sabía que ella le entendía. Ese era el mismo rostro que veía en los extranjeros a quienes asaltaba. Uno de sus hombres tomó a la pequeña y gritó intimidantemente— Si no quieres perder un brazo, contesta su pregunta.

El agarre del pirata le impedía respirar. Su mano poco a poco se iba cerrando y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que uno de sus huesos se rompiera.

—¡Detente! —Exclamo James. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Nada familiar, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que surcaba estas tierras. Tomó al hada entre sus manos mientras decía— perdona a mi amigo… el sólo es un poco brusco.

Mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas, aquella con la que siempre engañaba a quien sea con tal de poder tener lo que quería. Pero parecía que esta vez no funcionaría con alguien tan pequeña como la alada en sus manos.

Zarina, por su parte, tenía miedo en extremo. Apenas podía respirar por el agarre del otro pirata, pero eso era lo de menos. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya la estaban llevando dentro de la nave.

—¿Quiere que la cocinemos, señor? —Preguntó uno de los piratas. Lo que Zarina apenas pudo ver por la oscuridad fue que el pirata era bajo y viejo— Creo que puedo hacer sopa con ella.

El pirata sólo decía estas cosas para intimidarla, pero para ella estas palabras iban en serio. Ahora estaba en una especie de oficina, tal vez aquí estaría el líder de los piratas, pensó Zarina. Buscó en todas partes, pero sólo se encontraba ella y uno de los piratas. No parecía tan malo como siempre se lo había imaginado, pero no bajó la guardia y trató de verse lo menos temerosa posible.

Con la poca iluminación que había, pudo ver cómo era él: cabello oscuro, piel apenas bronceada por el sol, con ropas finas color rojo y un amplio sombrero, también de color rojo. Éste pirata dejó a Zarina sobre una mesa. Luego le dio la espalda y empezó a preparar algo, la hada no sabía qué era, pero tampoco se iba a quedar para saberlo.

Abrió su bolsa con polvillo. Justo cuando estaba lista para rociarse ella misma, el pirata mostró sobre la mesa otra mesa, esta del tamaño ideal para Zarina. También algo donde sentarse, platos y cubiertos.

—¿Quiere algo de té? —Preguntó el pirata. Tinkerbell le había hablado que algunos humanos eran buenos con las hadas, que sólo hacía falta conocerse mejor para ver que no eran muy diferentes uno del otro— ¿O le apetece algo de café negro?

Zarina no sabía si huir de ahí o quedarse. Su estomago volvió a gruñir, tal vez esa era la razón por la que el pirata, o simplemente marinero, no le parecía una mala persona ¿Qué otra razón tenía para ayudarla? Según las historias, los piratas no perdían el tiempo y hacían cosas horribles, impensables, a cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

No quería quedarse a esperar para saber si estaba en un error o no. Terminó de rociarse el polvo de hadas y empezó a volar por todo el lugar en busca de alguna salida. Pero nada. No había algún agujero que le permitiera salir.

—Sorprendente —Susurró James. Ya había deducido que la personita podía volar gracias a sus halas, pero verla en acción era un espectáculo digno de ver— Si tienes hambre, puedes venir a comer y luego puedes irte… ¿puedes entenderme, cierto?

Zarina no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, tenía miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar pero, por el otro, tenía mucha hambre. Optó por hacerle caso a su estomago y no a su cerebro. No había pasado más de un mes desde que se marchó de su hogar, pero había olvidado lo bien que se sentía poder comer en una mesa.

—Veo que tenías hambre —Rió el pirata— hay más si quieres. Soy James, por cierto.

—Mi nombre Zarina —Pero todo lo que James podía escuchar era el tintineo de una campanita— ¿Quieres más té?

La hada alzó la tasa para que el humano la entendiera. Poco a poco el pirata fue entablando una conversación con su invitada. No sabía donde se encontraban, pero seguramente ella sí lo sabía y tenía que ganarse su confianza si quería encontrar algún tesoro dentro de esa isla, algo que mereciera la pena.

Y aunque James sólo podía escuchar tintineos, se las había arreglado para que su invitada se mantuviera entretenida. De alguna manera, había llegado a entender que la pequeña odiaba y temía a los piratas… Y él era el capitán.

Tomó sus ropas y las dejó dentro de un ropero. Si en algo era bueno, además de mentir, era en ser paciente. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para volver a ponérselas, pero lo haría si con ello podía ganarse un tesoro.

La conversación prosiguió hasta que la hada se quedó completamente dormida. ¿A donde la llevaría todo eso? Ahora esto ya no le importaba a Zarina, pues empezaba a confiar en el pirata.

* * *

**Y aquí está el primer capítulo de lo que sería, a mi parecer, como fue que Zarina pasó de ser una simple guardiana del polvo a la pirata que conocimos en la película. No sé que tan activo es el fandom de "Tinkerbell", hay pocos fics en español , pero espero que aun si son pocos los que leen este fic, les haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
